Generation Duelist! Movie 2 Space and Time,
by Shin-X 25
Summary: This is the second movie of Generation Duelist! called Generation Duelist! The Movie 2: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town Where Shanoske and his friends are asked to come to Alamos Town to find out what's causing a dimensional rift.
1. Vacation O joy!

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1 Vacation…O joy!**

**Our story begins in a world of darkness where two powerful Pokémon fighting Palkia and Dialga. These are the Pokémon that created time and space, they are both equal in power it is said that if these Pokémon were to meet it could bring about the end of the world, sadly while these two Pokémon were traveling the drift between time and space cause these two Deities to fight.**

**While the two legendary Pokémon begins to fight on the other side of the portal to the real world a man sitting at his computer looking at his calculation and the research is wondering what was the time spacial rift meant and was it gonna bring trouble.**

"OH NOOOOOO!"

A boy and a girl run into his lab to see why the man was screaming and to see what's going on with the man.

"What's wrong are you ok?" She asked helping him up.

"Well I was researching these two Deities and something is about to start and I don't know what's gonna happened, but I suggest we do something quick and fast."  


**The boy walks over to the man's desk looking at his research papers.**

"**So it has something to do with Palkia and Dialga am I right?" The boy asked the man.**

"**Yes you see Palkia and Dialga are two legendary Pokémon the deities of Time and Space and well you see I've been studying up on them and it looks like from my calculations I gather it looks like these two will clash and bring the destruction of Earth along with it."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" the girl asked him.**

**The man walks over to his computer and turns it on, "Basically the legend states that these two shape the world with their powers of Time and Space, but the thing is there not suppose to meet or like I said before will bring total chaos with time and space out of control."**

**"Wait what about the Pokémon Contest we came for?!" She asked.**

"It'll have to wait right now we need help."

"And we know who to call they'll love to come out and solve problems and we haven't seen them in awhile it'll be nice to catch up with them even if is saving the world again," Boy told the man and smiles at him.

**It's a just like a regular old day at Duel Academy, but today was a pop quiz. A tag team battle between Shanoske & Omari vs. Danielle & Tatyana**

**. Professor Stake started the test.  
**

**"Okay duel disk ready?" Professor Stake asked them as they loaded there decks into their duel disk, "Okay begin!"**

Shanoske & Omari LP 8000  
Danielle & Tatyana LP 8000

"Let's DUEL!"

"Danielle, ladies first your move," Shanoske told Danielle as she smiled and draws a card.

"Okay Shanoske I'll start first I'm activating Phoenix Fusion and Fusion Summon Phoenix Queen in ATK Mode and place one card facedown your move!" She explains with a giggle as a woman with red long hair and a beautiful red and orange dress appears next to Danielle.

Phoenix Queen (ATK 2700)

"Okay here I go then-" Shanoske replied to Danielle, but was interrupt by Omari.

"I got this Shanoske let me show Danielle what I got, get ready Danielle I draw I'm starting off big with this card Beta the Magnet Warrior."

Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1700)

Everyone looks at Omari stupid to see it was just Beta, "What the hell Omari what are you trying to Danielle's Phoenix Queen is 2700 points what are you gonna do with a monster 1000 points lower?" Kitty told him.

"You'll see," he replied," I active the Spell Card Ties of the Brethren by giving up 1000 of our life points I can Special Summon 2 level 4 monsters that have the same Attribute come on out Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"  


**Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1400)**

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1500)**

**Shanoske & Omari LP 7000**

Two more magnet warriors appear next to Beta the Magnet Warrior as Omari & Shanoske's LP drops by a 1000.

"Now Tatyana you should know about the Magnet Warriors don't you?" Omari asked her.

"NOOO! Should I care?!" She barked back at him.

"Well you should Tatyana because when Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors are on the field you can Special Summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior it's has 3500 ATK points with that its a 800 point boost to yall's Phoenix Queen," Shanoske explains to her.

While Shanoske was explaining everything the 3 magnet warriors split apart and rose into the air becoming the new magnet warrior with the combination of all 3 magnet warriors.

Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior (ATK 3500)

"Now attack her Phoenix Queen!"

Valkyrion flew towards the other side of the field where Phoenix Queen was as Kitty turns to Danielle is shock Danielle said nothing as Shanoske look at her with his eyes widen and turns to warn Omari to halt his attack, but it was to late Valkyrion slashes Phoenix Queen and she screams in pain shattering in front of Danielle.

Danielle & Tatyana LP 7200

"Danielle you moron why did you let them destroy your Phoenix Queen what was you thinking?" Kitty asked her for an explanation she said nothing as a big stream of red beam flew from the field where Phoenix Queen was destroyed to see a red streaming bird rise in her place.

"Oh no that's what I was trying to tell you I completely forgot that's why Danielle played it when Phoenix Queen is destroyed it brings forth her servant of revenge.... Holy Phoenix!" Shanoske explained to Omari.

Holy Phoenix (ATK 3100)

**"Holy shit! You ain't lying about the Holy part," Omari told him as both boys looked up at the Holy Phoenix as it burns the field with its flames.**

"It's my turn now Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards next I play the Emblem of the Awakening I discarding Lady Panther and Ritual Summon Cú Chulainn the Awakened!"

Cú Chulainn the Awakened (ATK 500)

A woman in silver armor appears next to Kitty preparing for battle as everyone laugh at both Danielle and Kitty to see a weak monster being summoned by Kitty.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm not done I add Axe of Despair to my Awakened monster now destroy that Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior with slamming slash!"

Cú Chulainn the Awakened (ATK 500 + 1000 = 1500)

She ran towards Valkyrion slashing Valkyrion as it blocks all of it's slashes except for one of its slashes in its sides as Valkyrion drops it's swords as it shatters after it drops it swords.

Omari & Shanoske LP 7600

**"What the hell just happened to Valkyrion?" Omari questioned Tatyana accusing her of cheating.**

"No Omari let me explain when Tatyana Ritual Summoned Cú Chulainn the Awakened it's has 500 ATK Points you get that what you didn't know was her Special Ability she can remove 1 normal monster from her graveyard and add it to her Awakened's ATK points and boost it with Axe of Despair made it strong enough to defeat Valkyrion without telling us."

"That's fat ugly son of a bitch! You played me!" Omari barks at her as she pulls her eye lens down and sticks out her tongue out at him," That's it I'm coming for you-"

"Omari do not let your emotion take control of you or you'll lose focus in this duel now let's win this duel!"

"It's my move now Tatyana and you know I play big I'm starting off with Crusader of Endymion in ATK Mode and activating Excalibur and equipping it to my Crusader if you think I'm done I got Quick Summon come on out Magician's Valkyria!"

Crusader of Endymion (ATK 1900 + 1900 = 3800)  
Magician's Valkyria (ATK 1600)

"Crusader destroy that Holy Phoenix Excalibur Light Slash while Magician's Valkyria Mystic Scepter Blast destroy Cú Chulainn the Awakened!"

Crusader of Endymion stood Excalibur high in the sky as a flashing light beamed across the field destroying Holy Phoenix as it shimmered to dust while Magician's Valkyria attacks engulfs Cú Chulainn the Awakened and dissolving it into dust.

Danielle & Tatyana LP 7200 - 700 = 6500 - 100 = 6400

"I place the 2 cards facedown and ends my turn."

"Finally my move! I'm about to show you my power Symbol of the Phoenix! Now I place 8 Phoenix tokens on your side of the field now I tribute 4 of those Phoenix tokens to summon PHOENIX!!!!!!"

Shanoske & Omari LP 10400

Blaze of Fire surrounded the entire field as a fiery bird bigger than Holy Phoenix rose from the flames as the boys could feel the heat from the Phoenix itself appears on the field.

Phoenix (ATK 5500)

"Ha I active a facedown card Magical Dimension I offer Crusader of Endymion and destroy your Phoenix and bring forth my card...Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000)

As Phoenix made it entrance Shanoske counter with his spell card where he destroyed Phoenix before its Special Ability was activated as Dark Magician Girl flies next to Shanoske.

"Nice try Danielle I'm not stupid I know your Phoenix so try again."

"Whatever Shanoske I still got Phoenix another Special Ability I discard a card from the top of my deck and Phoenix returns with 1000 points lower! Return to the field Phoenix! Lucky I have ended my turn or I would destroy you!"

Phoenix (ATK 4500 - 1000 = 3500)

"My move now you have to deal with me I draw," Omari looks at the field and look at his hand to make a decision I tributing 2 of your Phoenix tokens and summoning out Tyler the Great Warrior and equip it with Lighting Blade!"

Tyler the Great Warrior (ATK 3000 + 800 = 3800)

"Now Tyler the Great Warrior destroy Phoenix using your Lighting Blade!"

Tyler throws Lighting Blade at Phoenix chest as it shatters in pain from the blow.

Danielle & Tatyana LP 6100

"By the way when Tyler destroys a monster that monsters attack is dealt as damage to you two."

Danielle & Tatyana LP 2600

"It's you ladies turn, even though Phoenix won't help you it's at 500 points now!"

"My go now I'm putting Sunny Pixie in defense mode and call it a turn your move," Kitty said depress that she couldn't do anything better.  


**Sunny Pixie (DEF 400)**

**"My go I active Pot of Greed and place one card facedown and summon Stardust Xiaolong in DEF Mode and end my turn now Danielle it's looks like it's your turn so bring forth that Phoenix again it'll be weak with the Symbol of the Phoenix on the field so you can try.**

Stardust Xiaolong (DEF 100)

"But I won't return instead I'll make my move I active Power of the Phoenix! I remove 3 cards from my hand and 2 from the top of my deck in order to summon Phoenix back to its full ATK points."

Phoenix (ATK 5500)

"You know Phoenix Special Ability don't you Shanoske?"

"Of course I do and that's why I have this card Starlight Road see when you active and effect to destroy more than two cards on my field I can negate and summon another one of my faves come from the cosmic space Stardust Dragon!"

As Shanoske active his trap once again destroying Danielle's Phoenix and summoning his Stardust Dragon as its roars at Phoenix destroying Phoenix as it returns back to Danielle's grave.

Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500)  


**"Fine I summon Phoenix of the Harp in DEF Mode and with that I'll end my turn."**

Phoenix of the Harp (DEF 2800)

It Omari turn and he drew 3 cards from the effects of Phoenix of the Harp and destroyed Sunny Pixie and ended his turn.

"My go I draw 3 cards now it's time to finish this I don't normally summon this card, but I'll do it to you girls come on out Majestic Dragon with him out on the field I'll end this duel which I am," Shanoske explained to both the girls and he begins to trembles holding Majestic Dragon.

Majestic Dragon (ATK 0)

"Get a grip Shanoske it's a risky a card and takes a lot out of me, but I should be able to handle it I should be able to summon that card okay Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong tune yourself with Majestic Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Majestic Star Dragon!"

Majestic Star Dragon (ATK 3800)

A beautiful shimmering white dragon appeared on the field roaring in its glow just as Shanoske was about to deliver the final plow the holograms disappeared and became the head master.

"Shanoske, Danielle & Kitty please report to the office at once! That is all." Chancellor Riku Kai told them. The class just stared at where the holograms went and back at the three. Leaving the room and walking down the long hall to stop mid way in the hall.  


**"Hold the hell up… Why do I get the feeling that we're about to go on another mission?" Kitty said stopping to look at her friends, who also stopped.**

"I'm not going to open those doors uh Danielle why don't you open them?" Pushing her to the door, she jumped behind him and pushed him back.

"Ha-ha you got jokes you're the man you should." The two love couple argued in the hall while Kitty just stood there watching the show.

"Why are mom and dad fighting?" Jumping at the new voice that was coming from behind Kitty, Natasha just stood there and looked at her parents.

"Um well you see-"

"We were just talking about you and how you should be the one to open the door seeing as there-" Kitty said cutting off Shanoske but was cut off by Danielle

"Maybe a mission is waiting for us dear why don't you open the door?" Danielle said pushing her daughter to the door. Slowly opening the door they were almost blinded by a light. They entered the head masters office how was on the phone talking to a hologram.

"Yes… Oh it looks like our guests have arrived… I'll leave you five alone to talk." Closing the door behind him walking out the room, the hologram turned around to face them. They were a bit surprised to see that it was there two old friends May and Tyreek.


	2. Alamos Town, Here we Come

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2 Alamos Town, Here we Come**

"**Hi guys how's it going?" Tyreek said looking around the room, but stopped when he saw Natasha. Before he could utter a word May stopped him.**

"Now who is this little cutie? If I didn't know any better I'd say she looks like you Danielle." A nervous laugh comes along from both Danielle and Shanoske with a sweat drop, Kitty and Natasha smirked with an evil grin on their face, and Kitty walked over to Natasha and whispered something in her ear. Natasha skipped over to Shanoske and Danielle and linked arms with them.

"Yup I look just like mom, and I act just like my dad." Jumping up to kiss them on the check and skipped right out the office like nothing happened. Kitty was on the floor laughing like no tomorrow.

"….ok whatever any way we kind of need your help, you see there's been-"

"Energy waves coming from out of know where, so why don't you come over and see what's going on. I mean one it gets you out of class, two you're on a short vacation but at the same time you have to fight to live for the next day." May cut Tyreek off while laughing, then the room just went silent I mean you could hear a fly fart.

"… May as much as I love you why would you say it like that I was with you until you said that last part you know." Danielle said looking at the hologram with Shanoske and Kitty sweating dropping.

"You know you love me, so anyway I'll see you three, Julie, Omari, and you're oh so cute daughter in Alamos Town bye." Cutting off the hologram before anyone could say anything. They looked at each other and left with just a blank stare; walking down the hall towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

"So what did you guys do this time?" Omari asked looking at them from the top of his bonk, Julie sitting in a chair brushing Natasha's hair.

"I hate to say this but we're going on another mission, and this time it's in Alamos Town." Shanoske said walking over to his bed to lay down on with Danielle sitting at the end of it.

"So it's another vacation but we have to fight some creature again don't we?" Julie's answer was answered by a nod.

"So how are we getting there?" Natasha asked looking at her parents through the mirror, when everyone looked at kitty…

"Fine I'll ask Seto and see what I can do and I'm guessing we'll need our Pokémon since we're going to Alamos Town?" Nodding to her answer she walked outside to call Seto.

"Hi what are Pokémon, I mean I've seen them but are they like having a regular pet?"

"Yes Natasha but unlike other pets they can defend themselves and there trainers too, now I think I speak for everyone when I say that we need to go pack for this damned trip." Omari explained to her. Nodding about to get the door opened.

"He said he'd be here in 20 minutes with our Pokémon, so move out." Leaving the dorm with Julie, Danielle & Natasha –she had already packed before her parents & Kitty came back-.

"Ok do you want to tell me why the hell we have to go on another mission just when we started to rest?" Omari asked looking at Shanoske through in his magazine at his face.

"What the hell? You're dead!" Jumping off his bed to kill him Omari, (A/n: Lol you want to know what's funny is that he would really do this^-^') Back at the girls dorm

"Hi Dan do you think it's going to be hot over there or war?" Julie yelled from there three joined rooms. (A/n: Danielle has the middle room, kitties on her left & Julie's on her right)

"Warm it's the middle of spring why?" Looking out her door to see Julie putting a swim suit inside, Danielle just looked at her for a minute and looked back at her daughter who was sitting on her bed.

"I agree with you Julie, hi Tatyana pack you swimming trucks we're going swimming after words." Looking inside of Kitty's room to see what she was doing, but realizes that she was on the phone pointing her thumbs up to get her swim suit.

"Mom, who was that lady?" Natasha asked laying on her while her head handed off the bed and Julie sitting on a couch with her suit case.

"That was an old friend and her boyfriend Tyreek and May. We use to travel together way before you were even born." Danielle laughed thinking about the good old day and make outs that they had…

"Ha-ha do you remember when we all met?" Julie asked thinking about how they got kicked out the Pokémon Center for having sex everywhere. 

"**Do you remember how we became duelist? I mean you were the first victim." Now it was Danielle's turn to glare at Julie, but smirked when she remembered what Julie also told her about how they founded her.**

"Yes but I believe that it was Kaiba that was truly pissed. Don't you agree Tatyana?" Danielle yelled across the room, when kitty popped her head out and walked over to sit by Julie.

"Ha-ha your right he was pissed, can't blame him we were about to-"

"Hey, kid in the room!" Natasha yelled covering her ears.

"Oh quit complaining you need to know about how you were born." Laughing at the over dramatic teen.

"I already know where they come from and how there made. What I don't want to know is who you and uncle Kaiba had Jr." Natasha ran out the room to the red dorm to see what her father was doing. Julie, Danielle & Kitty laughed as Natasha ran out the room.

"Ha-ha hi reminds me to tell her the story about the Shanoske and I make her." Danielle said making them laugh harder.

Natasha ran all the way to the red dorm, and onto her father's bed, ignoring her dad and Omari fight. Which stopped them in the middle of the fight looking confused, Omari looked at Shanoske and he looked at Omari both shrugging there shoulder.

"Um Natasha dear what happened?" Shanoske asked afraid to ask what was wrong.

"Aunty Tatyana was about to tell me how they made Jr." She said burying her face back in the pillow. Shanoske just slowly got up and started to pack when a chill went down his spine.

"Hell no, I didn't even want to know what and I was the one that stopped them." Omari on the other side of the room was laughing while he was packing too, until Natasha through a pillow at him, making him hit his head in the edge of the bed.

"Ha-Ha not that's funny." Natasha said laughing with her dad. After about 10 minutes Danielle and the others walk into the room, they stopped there talking when they saw Omari on the floor asleep. Julie walked over to her boyfriend and started to poke, while everyone just stared at him.

"I don't think that I want to know what he's on the floor but I get the feeling that Natasha did it." Danielle asked sitting on the bed beside Natasha and Shanoske; Julie finally gave up on trying to wake him up and just stared to repack his stuff; when Kitties phone rang with a text.

"Alright gang let's GO!" Running out the room leaving only a trail of dust with her suit case still in her hand, they just looked at her like they just saw a cartoon run.

"No matter how long I've ever known her I'll never know how she does that?" Shanoske said telling the others to come on before Kaiba left without them. It wasn't hard to find there he had landed considering that the whole area was being blown away. They found kitty making out with Seto inside the helicopter, with her suit case inside.

"Ok you love bird cut that out; besides I think that you've already done your own damage about Jr." Julie commented getting into on with Danielle laughing at the face that Natasha and Shanoske made –who was dragging Omari-.

"Don't hate just because your boyfriend got knocked out by Natasha with a pillow." Now everyone was laughing, they closed the doors and took off to Alamos Town. Half way there Kaiba started to explain why there were going in the first place because May and Tyreek wasn't much help.

"There's been an unusual energy pattern or energy waves that are causing the Pokémon to act weird, it's because of this that some of the town's people think that it may be the cause of Darkrai." Typing on his laptop not bothering to look up  


**"Whoa hold it what is Darkrai?" Danielle asked Kaiba while he was explaining the problems in Alamos Town.**

**"Darkrai it's a Legendary Pokémon that is told to bring your worst nightmare to past a dangerous ability sometimes it's victim could die if Darkrai leaves without releasing the curse," He explained to everyone.**

**"Wait, Darkrai?! Why would he come out, I mean it's not like it wants to come and bother people." Shanoske commented looking confused along with the others, Natasha had decided to take a nap laying her head on Danielle's lap, and with Omari's still asleep.**

"Your right that's why a man named Tonio thinks that it has to do with two Legendary Pokémon Palkia and Dialga." Looking up to turn his screen around to show them a sketch of what scientist think they look like.

"But why would he think that?" Surprised that Julie asked a smart question.

"Says that he's been reading a journal that belonged to some girls' grandfather, he'll tell you more when you see him. Now I'm guessing that you want your Pokémon right?" Smirking when he heard them girls squeak.

"Here I've already decided on what Pokémon that you'll be needing and No Kitty if you wanted to choose what Pokémon you wanted to bring we would have been there for days." Seto Kaiba explained to everyone while chuckling at his own joke along with everyone else, but Tatyana who is just glaring at him.

**"Um sir I see the town now we should be there in 5 minutes."**

"I'm staying out of this adventure, Kitty I need you to record everything that you see." The helicopter landed on the middle of town square where May and Tyreek were waiting for them, while the others got off Kaiba was about to kiss here when she pushed him away.

'I don't need your lab top I have a camera in my glasses that'll record everything at the click of a button bye." Kitty said walking over to the others ignoring the glare Kaiba was giving her as he pulled off.


	3. Darkrai

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 3 Darkrai**

**"Hi everyone it's so good to see you all and this must be Natasha? Oh she's so cute!" May yelled hugging everyone else before she smothered Natasha, everyone just laughed nervously. Finally letting Natasha go she turned her attention to the town.**

"I know that you guys are just itching for a tour-"

"But I bet that you're want to have a Pokémon battle?"

"Yah!" Everyone yelled at Tyreek's question, they walked around the town May pointing out a few things when Omari ran into the back of a large Pokémon. Quickly standing up to see what he ran into it was a Torterra; to make up for running into the Pokémon Omari challenged the other trainer. The others laughed as Omari was starting to mess up, when they got the idea to bring out some of their old Pokémon. Danielle brought out her Roselia, Julie's Totodile, Kitties Ninetales, and Shanoske's Pikachu; other trains so the other Pokémon those challenging them to a battle.

**May and Natasha decided that it was a good idea that they just sit back and watch as the other's fought their battle. They watched as Omari was at the end of his rope when they saw that his Scizor took a directed him from Torterra's hyper beam. Felling that they couldn't look any more they watched as Julie just finished her match off with Totodile's ice fang. They laughed as the other trainer looked lost and confused wondering how he lost to a girl.**

**Julie decided to walks over to Natasha and May who was eating ice cream and watched as Kitty was still fighting with another trainer that had an Infernape, they were both neck and neck. They laughed when they saw that both trainers weren't backing down anytime soon. Danielle was finishing up her battle when both her Pokémon Roselia and Roserade stopped each other's attack with a magical leaf.**

**With Shanoske's Tyranitar there was no doubt his battle was going to end quickly, but he was playing around with the other trainer getting their hopes up thinking that they were going to win. Kitty was finally able to win her battle with fire blast, the same with Danielle in petal dance. Omari lost his battle which to no one's surprise was a shock. Now the only other person battling was Shanoske they didn't have to wait to long.**

"**Tyranitar finish it off with a thunder fang!" Shanoske commanded Tyranitar using his Thunder Fang while making everything in the area light up. The group of people that were watching clapped at his win.**

"**And that's what you call a Pokémon battle Natasha." May said walking over to Shanoske with the others, but Danielle was the first one there giving him a kiss knocking him over.**

"…**.. And you say I'm bad bull." Kitty said turning her head looking at Natasha who was not looking either. **

"**I see that you're enjoying you stay." A female voice said interrupting Danielle and Shanoske's kiss.**

"**Alice! I thought you were going to be with Tonio today?" May asked looking for Tonio.**

"**He's in the garden with the other Pokémon, come on I'll show you around." Alice said showing them to the town's garden where wild Pokémon were running around playing tag, while other just lay under the tree and slept.**

"**You know my grandfather made this garden for my grandma and the other Pokémon, you know you should let your other Pokémon out and play." As soon as those words left her mouth Togekiss, Absol, Pikachu, Flygon, Munchlax, Wartortle, Piplup, Pichu, Totodile, Bellossom, and Luxray & Ninetales.**

"**Hey what are those over there?" Natasha asked pointing to the two bell towers**

"**Oh those are clock towers one is the tower of time, the other the tower of space." Alice replied as she watched the others look at it in wonder.**

**As soon as the Pokémon were let out they took off to play. Alice showed them a view that over looked the whole gardened. As the other Pokémon played on the little playground, Piplup was trying to get a bite to eat when, Munchlax beat him to it, then Wartortle, and Pichu, there was only one left, Piplup had it in his mouth when Totodile bite into to. **

**They fought over who was going to get the last Pokémon fruit, then both lost grip of it making it hit Wartortle who though Luxray hit him. So he fired a water gun attack on Luxray making to two Pokémon fight, which Luxray hit one of the wild Pokémon. This made the wild Pokémon angry with the trained Pokémon. Pikachu and Roselia were trying to stop everyone from fighting.**

"**Hey cut it out!" Natasha yelling looking over the edge watching as the Pokémon were about to fight, the others were about to run down and brake it up when they heard music playing. As the music continued to play everything started to calm down, the turned around and saw that Alice was playing a leaf –music ends-.**

"**Wow that was so cool, I've never heard of a person that played a leaf before." Julie commented looking at the leaf looking to see if there was a trick to it.**

"**Yes it's called leaf whistle, it helps calm Pokémon when they're angry, or feeling sleepy." Looking at the Pokémon that were now making up for there fighting, when a rumbling noise came from deeper in the garden surprising everyone they ran to see what fell or something.**

"**Oh my god what happened?" May asked looking at the fall in rock that made a small bridge over the pond. There was another noise but it was closer to time and Darkrai came out.**

"**What is it?" Natasha asked looking at the Pokémon in wonder when a hyper beam hit Darkrai. They turned their head to see Pokémon and someone behind it, and that Darkrai was gone.**

"**Baron what are you do?" Looking at Lickilicky and back the other man.**

"**Alice my love it's so good to see you, please my dear lets go on a date later this evening." They were interrupted when they say heard something in the bushes.**

"**Pikachu, Pichu Thunderbolt!" Shanoske and Danielle yelled together they thought they hit a Pokémon.**

"**Ahhhhh!" They heard coming from behind the bushes, it wasn't a Pokémon at all.**

"**Oh no Tonio are you ok?" Alice ran over to see if her old friend was ok.**

"**That doesn't look like a Pokémon that looks like a person." Julie said looking as Alice help Tonio walk over to them, everyone looked at her like was well never mind.**

"**Julie shut up, ok just shh don't say anything." Shanoske said looking at her like he was ready to hit her.**

"**Everyone I want you to meet Tonio, this is the guy that Kaiba may have told you about." Tyreek said trying to get their attention away from what Julie said.**

"**And this is the same guy that's-"The ground began shack.**

"**Alice hand me my lab top… it's happening again that same wave patterns like before." They gathered around his lab top to see what he was talking about.**

"**It looks like the maximum flux capacity is over accelerating the wave movements, it's like it's coming from another demotion, I mean it's like the quantum physicals are begin tossed out of proportion." Tatyana said looking at the charts and numbers on the lab top, the others just looked at her like was talking in a whole different language.**

"**That's exactly what I was thinking, but the only question is where it's coming from?" When Tonio and Tatyana looked up the others just looked lost.**

"**What? Oh come on I had to learn all this stuff when I was younger so shut up!" Kitty yelled looking embarrassed at them.**


	4. Nightmares

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 4 Nightmares**

"**Go away." Darkrai had said coming out of the shadows.**

"**Ha your backs again take this now Lickilicky use your Hyper Beam!" Baron yelled to his Pokémon but missed completely, Darkrai shot back at Lickilicky with a nightmare ball, and Lickilicky moved making it hit Danielle and Julie. **

"**Go away." Darkrai had recited back into the shadows and into the forest, as they watch Darkrai leave they heard Danielle and Julie kept tossing and turning in the nightmare.**

***Nightmare***

""**Where the hell are we?" Julie asked looking around with Danielle in what looked like the garden.**

"**It feels like we've been walking forever…wait I see something." They stopped in front of a large pond, they could see something inside. It was two Pokémon fighting, it was if they were seeing another dimension. **

**As both girls wander around in the nightmare they see Darkrai rise from the nightmare tree pointing at the Space and Time Towers.**

"**What is it you want from us why do you want us to leave and what do those two towers have to do with anything?" Danielle asked Darkrai.**

"**Go away!" Darkrai said showing them a vision of Pakila containing itself in a pink pearl orb just as the girls was were about to figure what was going on they woke from their sleep with Pichu's Thunderbolt and Totodile's Water Gun.**

"**Ahhhhh!" They were burnt, wet and unhappy from the wakeup call.**

"**Huh where are we? I don't remember what happened?" Danielle asked looking around the room with Julie sitting next to her, Danielle's Pichu and Julie's Totodile jumped onto the bed jumping with joy.**

"**Well I see what you two had a nice wake up call." May said walking into the room with the others following her. The only people not there were Tatyana and Tonio who were trying to figure out what the magnetic pulse was.**

"**Danielle, you ok? I mean you were tossing and turning the whole time." Shanoske asked sitting on her right side in a chair and Natasha sitting on the bed.**

"**His right you two looked like you were having a hell of a nightmare what happened?" Omari asked looking at his girlfriend waiting for an answer.**

"**Ok it was like this we were walking and it seemed like hours when we came across the pond and-"**

"**There was a Pokémon inside, but at the same time it was like it wasn't in the pound. It looked like one of the pictures that Kaiba showed us, but I can't remember what it looked like without see a picture." Danielle said cutting off Julie who was glaring at her.**

**"Any way what does the Pokédex has to say about Darkrai anyway?" Julie asked Shanoske.**

**"Hold on give me a sec let me see what it say," Shanoske replied pulling his Pokédex in his backpack, "Ok let's see... Darkrai...here it is." He pushes the button on the Pokédex to hear the information.**

**"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon, it's said that folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares that can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon." The Pokédex explained.**

**"Well that's terrible right dad?" Natasha asked him," I mean we have to deal Darkrai now that's what May and Tyreek could have asked us to come out here to deal with."**

**"Yes I agree we're here for a reason," Shanoske replied getting up out of his seat and walking towards the window to think looking at the garden across the town where he notices a shadow which was Darkrai glooming across the garden, "See the thing is I'm not so sure it's Darkrai that's the problem think about he wanted us to go away there's something he's trying to protect maybe or a warning of somewhat."**

**In his lab Tonio and Tatyana were back at his study trying to figure out what was going on and where was all these unknown was links coming from?**

"**Hey Tonio I know we've just met and all but do you like Alice?" She could hear that he had tripped over well nothing he just tripped.**

"**Ha-ha what gave you that idea?" Walking over to his desk where he kept Godey's journals. **

"**Oh I don't know maybe because it's the way you look at her and she ran to see if you were alright… Hi is that Alice?" Tonio had just opened one of the journals and there was a picture that looked a lot like Alice.**

"**No I don't think so… here he left a story… huh…. Oh…. That would explain what happened."**

"**What?" Taking the picture out of his hand**

"**That's not Alice it's her grandma Alicia and Alice's grandpa Godey. It says here that it was Alice's grandma Alicia that found Darkrai and let him stay in the garden, and that Alicia was the only person that he opened up to." Taking the picture back and putting it back in the book.**

"**But what does that have to do with anything other than knowing how Darkrai was found?" Tatyana asked as she walked back to the little desk that Tonio said she could use.**

"**There's more her grandpa had nightmare about something, saying that two Pokémon should have never met yet they did… but I still don't know what that means… huh?"**

"**What is it?" Tonio had turned the page to see that it was a sketch of the towers.**

"**It says that the nightmare told me just what I needed to know, that in order to insure the future that I need to leave the world Oracion." Tatyana just looked over his shoulder and walked back over to her seat and sighed.**

"**Man this is going to be a long night." As the night went on Darkrai got no sleep as he over looked the town.**


	5. Mysteries of Nightmares

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 5 Mysteries of Nightmares**

**The night went on unknowing to them Pakila and Dialga were fighting but while the two fought Dialga injured Palkia badly on his left shoulder. That very next day Alice, May, Tyreek and the others were walking to the time towers, but Natasha wanted to and gets a dream catcher.**

"**Thank you. Ok let's go!" Natasha yelled jumping up and down looking at her new dream catcher.**

"**So where does Tonio stay? I mean it's like he lives in the tower right?" Omari asked a bit nervously.**

"**Oh quit being a baby Omari it's not the first time we've seen something weird." Danielle said hanging on him, as they came closer to the tower. Alice showed them why it was called the tower of Space and the tower of Time. **

**When they finally go to the basement, they saw that Kitty was asleep with some books on top of her, and Tonio on the floor.**

"**Oh no Tonio!" Alice yelled running over to see that Tonio was ok, while the others dug out Tatyana from the pile of books. When Tonio woke up Alice dropped him on the floor and stood up, while Kitty getting up let out some of the knots in arms from being under all the books.**

"**Man now I know why he falls asleep at his desk." Tatyana yawned as she just noticed that everyone was there.**

"**I know that this is a mission and all but how can you sleep under all those books?" Julie asked looked at what they were reading and couldn't understand a thing in them.**

"**Like I said before had to grow up with books in my face all the time, after a while you get use to it." Smiling as the others just looked at her, mean while Pikachu, Piplup, and Aipom & Eevee looked around. Piplup saw something shiny, he jumped onto of the desk almost knocking over a heave disk, but Pikachu caught it before it fell. The other Pokémon just watched as Shanoske's Pikachu balanced it on his head, but almost tripped over a cord when Shanoske caught it for him.**

"**That was close." Shanoske said putting the disk on the table, with Natasha and Julie looking over his shoulder.**

"**Hey what are these?" Omari asked looking at the disks that were all over the room.**

"**There music disks there what makes the bell tower ring." Tonio said picking up some paper and walked over to Alice.**

"**Oh please can I put one in please?" May and Natasha asked picking up the same disk.**

"**Sure I mean it's all the way at the top we'd have to walk to get up there" Alice said telling them, but they just looked at them with a puppy dog pout. They knew they couldn't win so they just nodded.**

"**Yes!" May and Natasha hi five each other, while the others looked at them and sweat dropped.**

"**She's your girlfriend" Shanoske said walking past Tyreek.**

"**Yeah but that's your daughter." Tyreek laughed walking past him and ahead of him. As they started to climb the stairs May and Natasha yelled for the others to hurry up, ha that didn't last to look, when they got to the 5 dozen step they were out of breath. **

"**Why the hell isn't there any elevator in this thing?" Tatyana yelled stopping to catch her breath with the other girls.**

"**Sorry but we still have a long ways to go." Tonio said looking behind him, to see if there was anyone that passed out, that's when an idea popped into Omari's head.**

"**I have an idea the last one to the top has to but dinner while we're still in town or make it!" He said taking off ahead of the others. While they just looked at him, as Omari kept running with his Swellow flying beside him he didn't see anyone behind him.**

"**Ha I'm going to be first." That was until he looked up and saw that the others were in a hot air balloon flying above him.**

"**Hey that's not fair, you're cheating!" **

"**You didn't say we had to take the stairs, all you said was the last to the top loses see yah." Julie said stock her tongue out at him as they flow away, when he finally got there bit him and Swellow were tired, the gang were already there waiting for him.**

"**About time we couldn't start without you… ready Natasha?" Natasha nodded her head as they put the disk into the hole, and pulled down the leaver, the towers rang and played a lovely song that rang throughout the whole town. When the song ended they all took the balloon back down.**

**They walked out the tower and were greeted by some of the trains that they battled when they got in the town. **

"**Hi it's been a way you guys want to battle?" One of the male trainers asked Omari**

"**I'd like a rematch with you and your Piplup." The girl asked Danielle**

"**Yeah I'm sure I can beat you again." Danielle said walking up beside Omari, before they could call out any attacks the same wave pulse came. Tonio and Kitty ran down stair to look at Tonio's computer.**

"**It's unbelievable… hold on I'm recording this and sending it back to Kaiba Corp." Tatyana said pushing a button on her earring that went across her eyes as the sky lit up with light, but it only lasted a few seconds.**

"**What was that?" May asked looking at Tyreek**

"**Don't know but-"**

"**That was pretty." Julie said cutting off Shanoske**

"**Go away!" Everyone turned around to see that it was Darkrai coming out of the shadows from the fountain. **

"**Darkrai it's time we had a battle I've got a bone to pick with you!" Shanoske yelled with Omari walking up beside him ready to battle Darkrai too. **

"**Lickilicky use Gyro Ball!" Spilling to attack Darkrai but missed completely, Darkrai fired nightmare ball making it hit Danielle's, Julie's, Omari's and Tyreek's Pokémon with his shadow ball. Darkrai merged into the shadows again going into the back allies Shanoske and Baron followed close behind.**

"**Where do you think he went Pikachu? Huh uh." They just saw what looked like a Bibarel coming out the wall and going into the wall across from it.**

"**Uh please tell me you saw that to right Pikachu?" Shanoske asked looking down at Pikachu.**

"**Pika pik chu." Nodding in agreement with Shanoske**

"**Pika!" Shanoske looked in the direction of what Pikachu was yelling at. They chased after the shadow of Darkrai in to another ally.**

"**Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Hitting Darkrai's shadow making him come out**

"**Darkrai what's the big idea attacking everyone in the town?"**

"**Step aside youngster this is a grown up's job… Lickilicky Ice beam!" Missing Darkrai again, Darkrai was able to hit Lickilicky with a nightmare ball and retreating into the shadows. **

"**Damn just when I was going to attack him… uh…" Before Shanoske could say anything Baron turned into Lickilicky.**

"**Oh Lickilicky my poor Pokémon what did he do to you?" The Baron yelled knelling down on the side of his Pokémon but….**

"**Um hey I hate to tell you this but you well you look… just look in the mirror." Shanoske said pointing the window behind him.**

"**What? AHHHHH!" Turning around to see that he turned into Lickilicky**


	6. Real Nightmares!

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 6 Real Nightmares?**

"**Hey, kid help me get Lickilicky to the Pokémon Center." Trying to brag Lickilicky by the feet, and looked up at Shanoske. **

"**Ha-ha you funny, think that I'm going to help pick up that over weighted Pokémon." Leaving Baron there for a few second and turned around to help him, guilty that he was about to leave. Back at the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy had her hands full trying to figure out what was going on, and why there were so many Pokémon just flouting in the air.**

"**Nurse Joy, do you have any idea what's going on?" Natasha asked looking at the other Pokémon in the ground and the ones in the air.**

"**No I'm afraid I don't." Leaving the others and to go help other trainers and there Pokémon the best that she could do. Natasha looked around to see that she was the only one without a Pokémon. Deciding to get so air and try not to think about wanting a Pokémon but that wasn't any help, because everywhere she looked she saw a Pokémon. Just as she was turning the corner she saw that another Pokémon was hit by Darkrai's shadow balls. She didn't know what it was the only thing that she could see what that it had bluish greenish back, with little red spots, and it's stomach was tan doing the only other thing she knew she ran all the way back to the Pokémon center.**

"**Nurse Joy can you please look at this Pokémon I don't know what's wrong with it?" Natasha asked kneeling down beside miss joy so that she could look at the Pokémon better.**

"**There's nothing wrong dear it's just in a nightmare this is a Cyndaquil a fire Pokémon. Why don't you take care of him?" Handing the Pokémon back to Natasha, she went back over to sit with her mom and Julie. Omari was going to ask her where she found it but….**

"**Somebody better get this damn fat ass shit off me before I fall!" While his friends laughed there asses off, the other trainers ran over to help him Shanoske dragged himself over to where Danielle, Julie, Omari, Alice, Tonio, Natasha and a Cyndaquil.**

"**Where…did… you… find that?" Her father asked her before laying his head on Danielle's lap.**

"**I found him, isn't he just the cutest?" **

"**Sure whatever… where's Tatyana?" Shanoske asked looking around to see that he didn't hear her loud mouth say something about him caring a big Pokémon.**

"**She's looking at the computers trying to see what that burst of energy." Tonio said looking at the Pokémon float around, when an idea clicked in his head.**

"**The real world merging with the dream world,"**

"**What are you talking about?" Alice asked looking at Tonio who was on the ground looking at his computer.**

"**All the Pokémon are dreaming that there being chased after something frightening." Tonio told them looking up at his lab top and at the Pokémon floating around.**

"**What about me?" They turned their head at the Baron, everyone tried not to laugh when they looked at him.**

"**I guess Lickilicky must be dreaming that it turned into you, the space around the city is being acted on by a powerful force creating a space time anomaly. Resulting in all the strange things we've been witnessing." **

"**But why?" May asked looking over Tonio's shoulder to look at his lab top to see what he was looking at.**

"**Don't know?" There was a small silence in the Pokémon Center when s few Pokémon trainers came into the room telling everyone that they can't leave and that the whole town was surrounded by fog.**

**Going out to see if that they said was true, they were surprised to see that all you could see was fog.**

"**See every time we run into the fog we end up back where we stared." **

"**I don't believe you." Omari said running into the fog to see what they were saying was true, when they thought they were on the other side they found themselves back were they started.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled looking like he just ran in circles (A/n which he did)**

"**This is all Darkrai's fault it's because of him that we're stuck here, fellow trainers hear me let us band together and rid our self of Darkrai." The Baron Lickilicky yelled and waddled off to find Darkrai. Just as the others were about to follow after them Alice…**

"**I don't believe that it's Darkrai that's making all this trouble right now." Looking at her like she had another head on her.**

"**Neither do I, you see when we were younger Alice and I were playing in the garden. She was on top of a cliff**

***Flash back***

"**Alice come down from there you may fall!" A young Tonio yelled from the ground looking up at Alice, he was on the other side of the cliff.**

"**Look at me Tonio I can see- Ahhhhh!" The rocks from the cliff gave way making Alice fall with them. As she falls she passes out. Tonio runs ask fast as his little legs can care him but when he got to the other side her say that Alice was on the ground safe and sound, and when he looked down he saw a shadow leaving and going into the forest. Running over to Alice to see if she was ok, he gives her a shake to try and wake her, her eyes slowly open to see that she's in Tonio's arms.**

"**Oh Tonio you saved me." Jumping into his arms and hugging him with joy that she isn't dies.**

"**But it-"**

"**Oh I love you Tonio." Tonio just sat there looking at Alice and what she had said.**

***End Flash back***

"**Now I'm sure of it, it was Darkrai that saved you that day Alice." Everyone looked at the time towers to see Kitty come running out to tell them something.**

"**Hi…. Guys… you… won't believe… what … I found." Tatyana panted taking Tonio's lab top and going through to when the sky turned pink.**

"**Ok do you remember when Darkrai said go away… well he wasn't saying that to us look." Kitty freeze framed the picture and zoomed in there the pink energy was coming from, and they all gasped when they say a Pokémon inside it.**

"**What the hell is that?" Tyreek asked looking at the screen confused**

"**That's Palkia you dumb ass." Julie said looking at the screen, everyone turned to look as Julie surprised that she knew what Pokémon that was.**

"**Um… yeah it is so you see that was who he was telling to go away not us but Palkia." Danielle said looking from Julie and back at the screen.**

"**Darkrai must have known what was going to happen, that's why he gave Julie and me those dreams to tell us what, was going to happen." Danielle said to the others looking back at the clock towers to see that Darkrai was standing on one of the light pole. He released what looked like one of his shadow balls, when the smoke cleared they could see that it really was Palkia.**

**Back in the Pokémon Center all the Pokémon were starting to wake up and the fog was starting to disappear. They looked around to see that they were not where they thought they were.**

"**Palkia transported the town to another dimension so then Darkrai's nightmare became fixed in its unstable space, they acquired material form." Tonio said looking at the different space that they were in; the Pokémon from the center came running over to them as well as Natasha and the Cyndaquil she found.**

"**Dad what's going on? On our way here we caw that some of the town was disappearing." Natasha asked putting her Cyndaquil down and looking up to see Darkrai and Palkia fighting.**

"**Hell if I know, hey you two know what's going why don't you tell us?" Shanoske yelled looking at Tonio and Kitty; kitty was recording everything that was happening right know so she wasn't paying attention to what was happening she he her eyes on the battle.**

**Tonio just stared at the sky along with Alice and the others. Just when they thought things weren't going to get any worst another Pokémon can fly in out of the empty space attacking Palkia.**

"**Now that the hell is that?" Natasha yelled holding her Pokémon closer.**


	7. Dialga & Palkia

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 7 Dialga & Palkia**

"**Tasha watch your mouth." Danielle yelled looking at the dog like Pokémon that just attacked Palkia.**

"**It's… its-"**

"**Dialga!" May yelled cutting off Shanoske before he could say anything.**

"**Why are they fighting?" Julie asked looking at the two Pokémon fight and land somewhere on the other said of town**

**Palkia and Dialga must have battled in between the dimensions-"**

"**So the wounded Palkia must have fled here, sealing the town in yet another dimension attempting to hide itself from Dialga!" Kitty said cutting off Tonio but still had her eyes glued to what was happening and watched as the unknown flow passed them**

"**Two Deities that never should have met cross in the space time rift. Their unbridle wrath has ever enveloped the city and the rest… Destruction." As they gasped hearing what Tonio had told them.**

"**But what are they?" Natasha asked looking at the two Pokémon fight.**

"**There both considered deities. Palkia is the deity of Space and Dialga is the deity of Time." Alice said looking around to the town was still disappearing.**

"**Hey look I think that Palkia is hurt." May said looking on the left to see that one of the gems on its shoulder was cracked. They looked to see what she was talking about; it then clicked and explained why Palkia was resting.**

"**Wait Tonio I remember reading that in a book some person had a dream about it what was it?" kitty said looking at the others and to town.**

"**It was the nightmare I read in Godey's dairy it's happening here and now, right here before our very eyes." Tonio said looking down at Alice.**

"**So you're saying that Godey was dreaming about the future events?" Alice asked looking at Tonio like he had two head, but he nodded telling her yes.**

**Both Pokémon fire one of their much powerful attacks sending out shock waves the not only knocked over everyone but is making the outskirts of the town vanish. In attempt to hit Palkia Dialga missing with his flame through and hits the garden. As Dialga tries to hit Palkia again and missing making his flame through hit the garden again. Alice runs into the middle of the fight trying to tell them to stop.**

**Just as she was about to get crushed by both large Pokémon Darkrai moves in front of her and send out a sonic boom making them both float above the town again. After Darkrai saved Alice he floats above to try and stop them again.**

"**Go away!" Firing another shadow ball, both Pokémon shield there self from the attack and send Darkrai flying into the garden. May and the others run into the garden to find that Darkrai laying under a tree and the other Pokémon from the garden standing there. Alice knelt down to see if Darkrai was ok.**

"**Darkrai you ok?" **

"**Alicia?" looking into the eyes of Alice who had her hand laying on him, she shakes her head no.**

"**No you see Alicia was my grandmother, my name is Alice."**

"**Alice… Hum." Before Alice could say anything they saw that Palkia and Dialga were still fighting; Darkrai saw this and faded into the shadow of the tree. Then they saw this they looked over to see that Darkrai was flying over to where Palkia and Dialga were.**

**As both deities fight Darkrai tries to stop their attacks from harming the town any further. They run over to the edge to watch the battle, just then both Tonio's lab top goes off and kitty's glasses computer goes off.**

"**Oh no this is bad real bad." Kitty said reading the data that was on her screen, and looking up to see the building disappear.**

"**Your right it looks like the towns perimeter is starting to disappear…" They watch as some of the towns people run from the purple that's making the town disappear.**

"**If you didn't do something soon…" Tonio said looking down at his lab top.**

"**Then the whole town will be transported into another dimension." Their eyes widened at the news and looked over to were Palkia and Dialga were fighting with Darkrai.**

"**What can I do?" Tonio though to his self thinking of ways to come up with a plan.**

"**Tonio isn't there something that was in Godey's dairy that told you anything? Hell I didn't get a chance to read all those things but you did just think." Kitty said looking at the Pokémon fight still recording the fight.**

***Flash back***

"**It turns out the nightmare told me just what I needed to do for the future I needed to leave Oracion for the world."**

***End of flashback***

"**But I didn't say what could Oracion could be." When the word Oracion left Tonio's mouth it caught Alice's attention.**

"**Oracion?" **

"**Alice you've heard of it?" They turned his attention away from the fight to look at Alice who was digging into her bag and pulled out a picture of Godey and her grandmother.**

"**Yes, Oracion is the name of the song my grandmother taught me to play on the leaf whistle." Turing it over there was music notes that showed you have to play it along with a symbol on it. Then it clicked in Tonio's head.**

"**What the hell does that have to do with what's going on now?" Shanoske asked watching as a fire ball attack landed in the garden making everyone jump.**

"**That's it Godey foretold the disaster threaten the future and he left Oracion for us." Looking at Alice who had the same face look on her face.**

"**You mean the sound disks?"**

"**Uh-hmmm Oracion is a song with the power to soothe the fiercest rage." Alice explained while the gang ran towards the Time and Space Tower, when they could find the disk in the lab. **

**As they walk into a room that has more sound disk which are under a giant sculpture that had a little girl who was sitting in a tree playing the leaf whistle, while a few Pokémon sat on the branches that were around her.**

"**How in the world are we going to find it-"**

"**In all this?" Julie said cutting of Daniel who was looking at all the sound disks in the room. While the others looked around for the disk, Alice stood there thinking back to their childhood. While she thought back to when her grandmother was playing of her while they were in the garden. Alicia told Alice that Oracion meant Prayer and that Alicia's mother taught it to her, and that her mother's mother taught it to her, and that she wanted to Alice to always remember how to play it.**

**Looking down at the picture of her grandmother she turned it to the back and stared at the symbol, it was like a 3d form of a S what was turned on it's side and had a line going through it. Looking up at the carving her eyes stared to travel down to the disks under it. She held up the symbol and noticed that under the carving was the same symbol and then she seen it.**

"**There that's it! It has the same symbol as the picture." She yelled pointing to the disk; Shanoske and Tonio turned the wheel allowing Daniel to get the disk out.**

"**About time, now can we please hurry up and get this thing to the top?" Shanoske asked thinking about how many stairs to claim.**

"**Yeah, Julie can you go back with the others to make sure nothing happens please?" Danielle asked Julie who just nodded and ran over to the garden. As Julie stared to run out the tower she just misses one of Palkia's attacks, she stood there for a few seconds before she stared to run to the garden where everyone from the town were. **

**When she got them to entrance she saw that Kitty, Natasha and may were helping nurse Joy get people into the garden. While Omari, Tyreek and a few other trainers helped defend them from attacks that may hit them. Julie pulled out a few of her Pokémon Bellossom, Aipom and Totodile helping Tyreek and her boy toy out.**


	8. Time and Space Towers

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 8 Space and Time Towers**

**As Danielle, Shanoske, Alice and Tonio take the hot air balloon to the top of the tower as they make their way to the top of the tower they hit a few wind turn. Just as Dialga missed an attack from Palkia; it went start toured the balloon about to hit them when Darkrai blocked the attack. Sadly some of it got through making half of the balloons backed to break. Just as Danielle was about to fall Shanoske grabs her hand, as she dangles from sky a gust of wind makes Shanoske lose his grab dropping Danielle.**

**Just as they though she was about to fall to her death another gust of wind blow her onto the balcony of the tower. With the disk in Shanoske's hand he makes a jump for it; landing on an arch he slides down it and onto the balcony next to Danielle, but not before he felt a shiver run up his spine.**

**They turned to look and see if Tonio and Alice were ok; while they hung on to the sides of the balloon they yelled to them the keep going. Before they could continue up the steps Danielle called out Beautifly, Pichu, and Piplup. Shanoske already had Pikachu out so he called Blaziken and Sceptile, and they start there run to the top of the tower.**

**As Alice and Tonio hung on to the poles of the balloon another attack from Palkia that missed Dialga, Darkrai once again blocked the attack but it caused Darkrai to go flying into the garden. **

"**DARKRAI!" Alice watched as she saw Darkrai land in the garden, she noticed that she was getting closer to the bridge; so close that she could jump. As Baron started to make his way to the garden with his Lickilicky he saw that Alice was about to just, making him run faster. As the balloon got closer and the baron almost caught up to it he tripped.**

"**Chimchar lets go." As Alice jumped on to the edge, she stared to lose her balance but before she could fall Lickilicky caught her with is tongue, but she stared to slip making her start to fall until Tonio pushed her up. When he fell from the balloon his Pokémon Drifblim caught him which allowed catching Alice before she fell.**

"**Oh Tonio I thought I lost you." Hugging Tonio; he just blushed.**

"**I hate to interrupt you two but can we get moving?" Baron yelled pointing the two already disappearing bridge, and the rest of the town too.**

**As Shanoske and Danielle still run up the steps while there Pokémon stopped the attacks from hitting them, a few of the steps started to disappear. **

"**Piplup ice beam." It created a new stair case allowing them to continue on.**

"**What the hell! These are too many DAMN stairs!" Shanoske yelled as they stopped to catch there breathe.**

"**I know! I wonder what the others are doing now." Daniel asked looking out to the garden to see that the bridge disappearing.**

"**I'm sure there fine, and I know that they better take care of Natasha if they don't they know what'll happen." Shanoske said walking up the stairs.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I know that Julie, May and Tatyana will keep Natasha safe, but its Omari and Tyreek that I'm worried about… Damn." There was a short silence until Daniel asked a question.**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**Don't start!" He yelled not bothering to look back at her, while she was laughing now knowing how to annoy him.**

**As Omari and Tyreek pulled Darkrai out of the pound, Alice walked over to Darkrai see if he was alright. As Darkrai has a flash back of when Alicia was younger and was talking to Darkrai to see if he was alright, and played Oracion while he stayed in the show at the top of the tree.**

**The outskirts of the garden slow starts to disappear so the Pokémon attack what's making the whole garden disappear. As Darkrai lies on the side of the pound Alice looks from Darkrai over to where Palkia and Dialga are fighting.**

"**Stop it right now!" her yelling allows Darkrai to wake up and remember something that Alicia once told him.**

***Flash Back***

"**You don't have to leave, you can stay here."**

"**Do you mean that?**

"**Oh course! You can stay here for as long as your want, this is everyone's garden."**

***end of flashback***

**As Tonio, Alice, Baron, Julie, and Kitty watch the two Pokémon fight-Natasha was told to go wait or help nurse joy with the others- they watch as they get ready for another attack.**

"**Oh no this is not good not good at all… if those two Pokémon collide one more time…" Kitty said stopping to look at Tonio to see if she was reading the data that her computer glasses were saying.**

"**Our dimension is through." Looking from his lab top and up at them fighting, they gasped as they heard them say this; Alice heard something moving behind to that Darkrai was moving and flying over to Palkia and Dialga.**

**As Darkrai yells for them to stop, but they just ignored him and fired their attacks. Moving in between them Darkrai gives off what looks like a black energy ball that absorbs there attack along with them too.**

**As Shanoske and Danielle are still running they stop to see a something floating in the air. They look harder to try and see what was inside.**

"**THIS IS EVERYONE'S GARDEN!" Darkrai yelled stopping the two Pokémon's attack.**

"**Shanoske hurry up we need to get this disk up there and you just standing there is not helping!" Daniel yelled making Shanoske look at her like she was stupid, but started to run anyway.**

"**Darkrai is blocking the explosion energy, but for how long?" Toni said looking at the others with worry in his and Alice's eyes.**

"**Hey Tatyana can't you see how far Shanoske and Danielle have gotten." Omari asked jumping in front of her making her mess up the recording, which makes her pick him.**

"**Yes I can give me a sec." pushing over the recording into the right side corner, and allows her to zoom in on the tower and find that they are only half way there.**

"**Hate to say this but there only have way there." Looking at the others who didn't take there eyes of Darkrai.**

**As Darkrai tries to keep Palkia and Dialga from attacking he's almost out of energy. As Shanoske and Danielle keep running Piplup gives the stair case an ice beam attack from behind them. As the two deities try to escape they let off an energy wave making the town shake, and making the railing and the wall of the tower disappear. Making Shanoske fall and having Danielle catch him by his arm, but as they fall together Blaziken catches Danielle and jumps with Danielle and Shanoske in his arms onto the other side.**

"**That was to close." Shanoske say giving Blaziken a thumb up for saving them.**

"**Hey you guys we'll meet you at the top keeping moving!" Danielle yelled at the other Pokémon.**

"**Hey Pikachu make sure everyone gets there safe ok."**

"**Pika Pika Pika Chu." (A/n: translation: alright you heard him come on) as Shanoske and Danielle run inside the time tower they see that the inside is also disappearing.**

**Back with Darkrai his black absorption ball start to disappear allowing Palkia and Dialga to escape. As Shanoske and Danielle keep running, Danielle looks out one of the windows to see what that happening.**

"**Shanoske wait… look" pointing what was happening outside they day what Darkrai's was losing he energy. As everyone watched Palkia and Dialga were free they both attacked Darkrai, as Darkrai flow into the air his body started to disappear.**

"**Darkrai, no" Alice yelled watching with her heart aching, along with all the other Pokémon. Shanoske and Danielle finally reached the top of the steps as they crossed as small tunnel and into the room where they could place the sound disk Oracion, and all there Pokémon were also at the stop. As they passed them Blaziken stopped in front of them panting very hard from all the running.**

**As Shanoske ejected one of the disks (a/n: ok there's this little wheel that can hold four disks and in the middle there's another little hole.)**

**As Palkia and Dialga get ready for another attack, Kitty and Tonio's computers start to beep.**

"**This is it." Tonio said looking at the two Pokémon's, Natasha had come running out from inside the garden to see what's going on? She runs up to Julie and watches at Palkia and Dialga are about to attack.**

"**If those two collations one more time…"**

"**Then you it'll bye bye dimension." Tatyana said taking over what Tonio what said and looking at the other Pokémon who were still trying to push back the purple stuff from entering the garden.**


	9. Return Space and Time

**Generation Duelist! 2 The Movie: Space and Time, The Journey to Alamos Town  
Story by: Tatyana Parham  
Illustration: Shannon Maddox**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Chapter 9 Return Space and Time**

"**So what the hell are Danielle and Shanoske doing up there?" Tyreek sad growling while he looked back at the tower.**

"**What the hell if this is Oracion when why isn't going in?" Shanoske asked trying to make the disk go in. pulling it back up Danielle saw a pattern in the back of the disk and looked at the center of the sound disk wheel to see that the middle of it had the same pattern.**

"**Try the one in the middle I mean they both have the same pattern on the back." Shanoske looked on the back on the disk and saw what she was talking about, and put it in making a perfect fit, but when they pulled the handle to make it work nothing happened.**

"**What the hell? Why didn't it work?" Shanoske yelled until it clicked**

"**Shit the powers died…"**

**As Palkia and Dialga are about to attack they charge up there energy.**

"**To late… this is it" Tonio said looking at his lab top, back at the time space tower. Shanoske and Danielle come up with a plan to get the power back working. As Blaziken jumped to the top where the power center with Pikachu and Beautifly flying to the other side with Pichu they both yelling to give off a thunder bolt at full charge.**

**As both Pokémon gave it their all it was just the right amount of energy to get the tower to play Oracion. As Oracion played the two Pokémon stopped their attack and listened to the song that played. Once it played Pikachu and Pichu stopped their attack, as they stopped the tower stated to glow a bright golden color. The outside of the tower started to what looked like another part of the tower started to have other parts come out, with the music still playing.**

**As the tower's other golden parts emerged little flowers come out, making them give off gold powder allowing the tower to give off wings that lit up the sky and healed Palkia's wounds.**

"**That's it Oracion." Tonio said looking at the tower and Alice who was looking at the picture with her grandmother on it with tears in her eyes, and just like that the whole town was back and whole again. **

**Palkia and Dialga stood a float looking at each other, with that Dialga left leaving Palkia by its self, and just like that Palkia sent the whole town back to its dimension without a second though. When they got back it was still day time, and the whole town left the garden and when back in to town. It was sunset and there was no sign of Darkrai at.**

"**Thank you Darkrai." Alice said looking over the garden and was facing a cliff that reflected the top of some trees while thinking back to when Darkrai attacked Palkia, saving her in the past and now, and when he disappeared.**

"**For everything." Alice said with tears in her eyes and everyone else too as Tonio and Alice felt the others some followed. Until Cyndaquil tapped Natasha on the back of her leg to have her look and see a shadow of Darkrai standing on top of the trees shadow.**

"**Hey look!" she yelled running back over to their she could see Darkrai's shadow better, and making the others turn around to see what she was talking about. They gasped when they say what Natasha was talking about. As they turned around they saw that Darkrai was standing on the top of the space and times tower overlooking the whole town like nothing had happened. **

**That next day May was getting ready for her Pokémon contest, and making Danielle, Julie and Kitty enter. As May went first she wowed the judges with her Wartolie's water gun and bubble attack, Danielle's Beautifly attacking with morning sun and silver wind, Julies Bellossom's dance, and Kitties Ninetales fire light. (A/n: make that attack up) But sadly none of them won, but they all had a fun.**

**After the Pokémon contest they decided go down to there the water was under the town. As Omari, Tyreek, Shanoske and even Kaiba just stood on the side watching as the girlfriends or wife were playing in the water. Alice, Julie, Natasha, Kitty and Tonio played tag, and water volley ball. As they were about to leave the Cyndaquil that Natasha had saved wanted to go with her?**

"**Oh please and I keep him?" Natasha pleaded with her mom while holding Cyndaquil.**

"**It's not for us to decide ask Alice." Danielle said packing her things so that they could get ready to go back to school.**

"**She said that it wasn't her Pokémon." Cyndaquil on the bed next to her.**

"**Well have you asked what Cyndaquil wants?" Julie said popping her head in the middle of the door way.**

"**Um…" Looking down at Cyndaquil who nodded his head and jumped into Natasha's arms.**

"**Then there's your answer… now hurry up and go get packed." Danielle said in a motherly tone, but Natasha just ignored her and ran in her room happy that she just got a Pokémon for her very first time.**

"**You know I wonder if she knows that they like to burn the people they love…" Kitty said sitting next to Julie on the bed, but before Danielle could answer they heard. **

"**Quilllllllllllllllllll!" Coming from Natasha's room.**

"**I'm ok cough cough." **

"**She does now." Julie said making the girls laugh when there was a knock on the door.**

"**Hey come on it's time to go." Omari said through the door and left when the left the room they said their good-byes to Alice, Tonio, May and Tyreek and headed off to the plane that was flying back to Duel Academy.**

**When they returned to Duel Academy their friends were waiting for their return as they walk off the plane there greeted by the boys and Sasha as Danielle, Julie, Omari, and Natasha walks over to their friends and talk Shanoske and Tatyana finally walks off the plane where they see Porscha pounding her fists together.**

**"Hey Porscha...funny thing is..." Shanoske said trying to calm Porscha down.**

**"So...so you gonna leave so you gonna leave and don't tell nobody right I'm about to show you something," Porscha told Shanoske cutting him off before he could explain he was sent flying all the way to the pier dock when means Porscha punched him in his face.**

**Tatyana begin to laugh, but when she saw Porscha glaring at her she went silent and ran off as Porscha chases after her.**

Hope that you like the story and I hope to see you reading other tales of adventures with us. If you don't then I'll make you cause I know where you live…. Bye ^-^

**Back at Duel Academy everything goes normal for Shanoske and his friends as Danielle, Natasha, and Tatyana joins him in the cafeteria to see what he wanted to talk to them about.**

"**Shanoske what's was it you wanted to see us about?" Tatyana asked him.**

"**Well the thing is there's a problem after we left I went back and checked on Alamos Town to see how things were the thing is Darkrai is gone," Shanoske explained to them.**

"**Ok, but what does that have to do with anything?" Natasha replied.**

"**It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you the thing is Alice said there was a mysterious man who came for Darkrai she told me that the man capture Darkrai, turning it into a duel monster card not only that Tyreek and May….are dead," Shanoske explained as everyone gasps from the shock of the news that Shanoske told him.**

"**What are we gonna do about this then?" Danielle asked.**

"**I don't know, but it looks like we have a new enemy to deal with and more than every he killing people off we'll just have to be on our guard.**

**In the dimension of Space and Time a man in a golden mask stands there holding a duel monster card with an image of Darkrai on it.**

"**Now my plans are in motion stop to destroy duel monster and Pokémon once and for all! Ha Ha!" **

Credit page

Shanoske Mykel as Shanoske Mykel

Danielle Lashay as Danielle Lashay

Natasha Lashay Maddox as Natasha Lashay

May as May

Tyreek Barker as Tyreek Barker

Tatyana Parham as Kitty Tatyana Parham

Tonio as Tonio

Alice as Alice

Sonya Julie Hok as Julie Hok

Omari Birdsong as Omari Birdsong

Kai Riku as Chancellor Kai Riku

Porscha Reed as Porscha Reed

Eric Argyare as Ericko

And other substitute voices

Closing (Y)


End file.
